


A Fox, A Girl, and the Wasteland

by hiiimaugust



Series: Kitty the Cowardly Courier [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiimaugust/pseuds/hiiimaugust
Summary: Vulpes' encounters with the Courier





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I honestly imagine Kitty joining the Brotherhood (aka completing Still In Dark) before the events of the game. I don't know if I've ever going to write it. Enjoy the crap that is whatever this is. (I'm not sure if I'm going to do Vulpes justice in this)

The first time Vulpes Inculta looked at the courier's face, he knew who she was. She's bore more than a passing resemblance to a woman he had just beheaded. The woman's last words were "Keturah, forgive me." He figured it was another woman in the town or perhaps a tribal goddess, but no. It was a young woman, now standing before him, poisoned and frightened. The old whore's daughter reminded him of a lost puppy.

Three scars, two that were puckered like bullet holes, marred bare her head. A small chain, like those that held NCR dog tags, disappeared under her patchwork leather armor. The armor itself did an excellent job of hiding her barely there figure. Without the scarring, he would have called her child-like face endearing. With it, she looked tragic.

He didn't pity the girl. Pity had no place in the Legion. He simply found her interesting. While Caesar did show distaste for people of her skin tone, they had both warriors and slaves of the same ancestry. Vulpes' pale skin and hers contrasted beautifully.

She swallowed the anti-venom he tipped into her mouth, sputtering. "Thank you, sir."

"Good girl." Polite, despite her upbringing, she accepted his orders. She did it out of fear, the Legion's ideal origin for respect, and showed no sign of fighting as he led her to a house. He wanted to know where she slept. He intended to watch her, make sure none of the men came back. He wouldn't do anything himself. Rape had its place. Nothing Keturah did warranted it.

Once he escorted the rest of the men to camp, he returned to the house. Settling into a dark corner, he watched.

Once the venom burned through her body, she fell asleep. Vulpes got to his feet and squatted carefully beside the bed. He pulled slightly on the chain around her neck. He expected NCR dog tags, likely those of a young lover. Instead, the faint glow of Brotherhood of Steel holotags hurt his eyes. It took a few seconds for them to adjust.

Keturah didn't respond to any of his movements but he didn't dare remove the tags. The name identified them as hers. The Brotherhood of Steel was dangerous. He guessed the young paladin was one of the procurement specialists. Perhaps she did not know her mother lived in Nipton.

He longed to question her. The sun had begun streaming through the windows so it would have to wait. He let the holotags fall back to her chest. "Until next time, little paladin."


	2. Chapter 2

Vulpes assumed Keturah returned to the Brotherhood's bunker. Three weeks passed without any sign of Brotherhood involvement or a dark-skinned girl with glasses and a scarred head. Then, she returned to the Mojave like fury.

First, the entirety of Cottonwood Cove was wiped out by what Picus reported as a 'single woman', then Nelson fell to a woman with a similar description and a sniper. Both reports described her as heavily scarred, small, and Black. They took down every Legion assignation squad Caesar sent their way. Most of the men were shot. One would always have a slit throat. Once, when they tried to attach her while she was alone, she sent back a survivor. (The sniper, it appeared, was not the sort to leave men alive.)

"She's _fast_. I thought I could overpower her but I couldn't get a firm hold." 

"I've met Courier Six," Vulpes spat Keturah's moniker with disgust. (Caesar had another one of his headaches that day) "She's a _child_. She should not be difficult to kill."

He expected gratitude. They spared her the fate of Nipton. He himself saved both her life and virtue. He had yet to tell anyone she was Brotherhood. If he had known she'd cause this much trouble, he would have taken her as a slave. Either she was an excellent actress, or something happened between their run in and now that changed her.

The sense of ownership he felt was only growing stronger. If Caesar had not marked her for death, Vulpes would have captured her after Nelson. He longed to turn her over his knee and swat her bare behind with the blunt side of a machete. That would be a nice start to her punishment. The rest of it would be determined by her behavior after her initial adjustment.

Most women he broke for information or to sell to another man but Keturah would stay. (Although he would likely change her name. He thought Octavia or Augusta would suit her.) He would be able to use the threat of rape and motherhood to keep her line for a short while, but he had no doubt he would impregnate her in the future. Shame. He doubted her small body would survive child birth. Still, if a son survived, so be it.

"She told me to give you in particular this." The Legionary held out a small container. Anti-venom, although in a small scientific vile instead of the clay jars the Legion used. It had a note tied around it. 

_This man's friends made sixty. We're more than even. KFH_

No one in Legion would see a sign of her for over a month.


End file.
